Naruto DxD
by Itachi Uchiha 95
Summary: My take on a Naruto-in-the-devil-world-story. It will be a bit different from your usual DxD crossovers. Strong, Intelligent Naruto. Read more on the Author's Note in Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto DxD**

•••••

**Ajuka Beelzebub was a strange devil. Unlike other devils, he didn't care much for power or status or things like that. He was happy being able to just live on and creating things as he saw fit. It was in this endeavor that he was deep within his territory in one of the many laboratories that could be found inside. **

**While he was present in the lab, a strange phenomenon had occurred. He had been working on improving the efficiency of the equipment used to create the various dimensions that were the battlefields for Rating Games. He had been using the machine to generate a larger dimension then usual when something strange happened. A huge explosion suddenly occurred inside the dimension. **

**When the smoke cleared away he saw a strange sight. A child that couldn't be more then a few months old appeared inside the clearing. It was wailing loudly no doubt disturbed by the sudden change of surroundings. That wasn't the strangest part though. The child was emitting a huge amount of energy from it that could even rival some of the weaker Ultimate Class devils in the Underworld. It was a reddish-orange in color and destroyed anything it came in contact with. Despite this it didn't seem to be like the Power of Destruction possessed by those of the House of Bael but rather simply the child's own energy responding to its distress and taking on a destructive form to protect the child. Making a decision Ajuka used his Kankara Formula to dissipate the energy to approach the child and pick him up. **

**The child was intriguing. He didn't understand what sort of phenomenon caused the boy to appear in his dimension but he would find out how it happened. **

•••••

**It had been a few months had passed since the child had appeared in Ajuka's pocket dimension. Ajuka had run extensive tests on the child and the results had been inconclusive. He had not been able to find out anything solid as to why the boy appeared inside his dimension. He had a huge amount of energy in his body easily rivaling some Ultimate Class devils in the underworld. Another thing he found was a strange magic seal or rather remnant of a magic seal on the boy's body. He had been surprised to find that the seal had been originally the container of most of the energy inside the boy but it had leaked into his system quite quickly. While interesting this information in itself led only to more questions rather than answers. **

**Having had no choice he had used a special device he had created specially and used it to 'dive' into the boy's mind and see if he could discover anything about the child's origins. While children usually didn't remember anything from when they were young they did still have that information recorded stored somewhere inside their brains. What he found was rather intriguing. The boy appeared to be from an alternate dimension all together. **

**Apparently right after he had been born he had been kidnapped by a masked human with strange techniques and used as a hostage against the boy's parents. Apparently he had unsealed the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside the boy's mother with more strange magic and tried to use a genjutsu to compel it to destroy the boy's village. Afterwards the boy's father had delivered him to a safe place only to comeback to retrieve him a while later. He then watched as both husband and wife have their lives to protect their home and seal the power of the Kyuubi inside their son. **

**He had been intrigued by the magic used by the child's parents. They had actually summoned a god and made a contract with it to seal the power into their child. His father also seemed to have a technique that bent both time and space allowing him to teleport around instantaneously while his mother seemed to posses the ability to mold her energy into chain like restraints that were even able to hold down the Kyuubi of their world despite being on the door of death herself. **

**Afterwards he saw that the boy was taken back to his village by an old man in strange samurai like armor. Afterwards it seemed like the child's life did not improve. Those who were looking after him treated him quite badly and eventually one of them had tried to kill the boy by stabbing him. It was at this point that the energy that had quickly been leaking into the boy reacted and a huge explosion occurred as it lashed out violently. From there it appeared to become strange. The boy's energy suddenly changed again and it had teleported him into the dimensional gap between the Human world and Underworld. The boy's energy seemed to be able to sustain him for a while as he appeared to have stayed inside the dimensional gap for over a month drifting in and out of consciousness before he had happened to be in the part of the dimensional gap where Ajuka's dimension had started to take form. **

**For this reason Ajuka couldn't reach a definitive answer. The boy wasn't old enough to have conscious structured thoughts. Rather it seemed he could have appeared into the dimension by chance and it was only more chance that he had appeared into Ajuka's created dimension. **

**Suddenly the door to his lab opened and in walked his long time friend/rival Sirzechs Lucifer. Behind him followed the Ultimate Queen Grayfia Lucifage. Despite having different names Grayfia was Sirzechs' wife and they were known to many as 'The Power Couple' of the Underworld. Sirzechs just smiled as if he had not barged into Ajuka's lab unannounced and said, " Hey Ajuka. What's up? Are you still in here with that child? People will start to get the wrong idea you know."**

**Ajuka turned back to his monitors and continued working while he said, " No Naruto is in the castle somewhere. He is being looked after by one of the servants." **

**Sirzechs seemed surprised and said, " Oh that's a surprise. I didn't expect you to actually name him by yourself."**

**Ajuka shook his head and said, " No that is the name his parents gave him. His full name would be Uzumaki Naruto I believe."**

**At this point Grayfia spoke up, "Beelzebub-Sama you are aware that unauthorized experimentation on a human child is illegal correct? What would you do if the Old-Maou faction was to get a hold of this information?"**

**Ajuka shook his head and said, " Hmm, they just don't need to find out then right? And I was planning to resurrect him as a devil anyways."**

**Sirzechs grinned and said; " Now I'm glad I came here. He must be quite an amazing kid if he got you to warm up to him so fast. Though how do you plan on resurrecting him? Isn't your peerage full?"**

**Ajuka nodded and said, " Well I was thinking more along the lines of testing another creation of mine to resurrect him. It's that blood resurrection you had me research to help try to restore pure blooded devils. I finished a while ago and I think this child will be a good test subject."**

**Grayfia's eyes became slightly sharp at the talk of more experimentation on the child and said, " And with whose blood do you plan to resurrect him with Beelzebub-Sama?"**

**It was plain to see she was very much against the idea of doing something untested on a child. Ajuka smiled slightly and said, " You worry too much Grayfia Lucifage. I'll be using my own blood. And from what I've seen even if the experiment should go wrong the boy will be able to heal himself. His energy reacts immediately to his instincts changing forms into whatever he needs. And if it succeeds he will be under the protection of a Maou. I'm sure many other devils or humans would kill for such an opportunity."**

**This seemed to calm Grayfia somewhat though she still looked distinctly displeased. Sirzechs just grinned and said, " You know if this works won't this mean you are his father?"**

**Ajuka smiled mysteriously at that as well and said, " I guess you could see it that way."**

**Sirzechs became a bit serious and said, " You know the Astaroth clan won't like this at all right. They would never accept him as one of their own or as the heir."**

**Ajuka nodded as well and said, " I know. He can just live here with me then. I guess it will be nice having an heir. And this way I don't have to bother getting married either."**

**Sirzechs started laughing loudly at that and said, " I'm sure many women around the Underworld will be disheartened to here that! Well in any case if you ever need help don't hesitate to call us. I'm sure Grayfia and mother will love to have a child around the house to spoil."**

**Ajuka just nodded and said, " Very well. I will remember to call Grayfia if am in need of assistance."**

**Sirzechs fell over comically and then spoke in a super depressed voice, " He didn't even consider me for a second… wouldn't I be an awesome brother…"**

**Grayfia sighed as she saw her husband's sudden mood swing and just pinched him on the cheek started dragging him out of the door while saying, " It was a pleasure as always Beelzebub-Sama, I will be awaiting your summons in the future then."**

**They both ignored Sirzechs cries of ' Ouch it hurts Grayfia!' as she continued dragging him out of the lab until they could reach the lobby to use a magic circle to exit the premises. **

•••••

**Ten-year-old Naruto Uzumaki glared angrily at the devil in front of him. Naruto had snuck out of his father's castle wanting to go outside but from their things started to go south. After a long walk from the castle he had run into his least favorite people in the world. It was his 'uncle' Diodora Astaroth. Even though technically Diadora was supposed to be Naruto's uncle being the younger brother of Naruto's father Ajuka he was actually a year younger then Naruto. **

**Despite being young Naruto was quite well educated and intelligent for his age. His father had insured it. He knew specifically why Diadora had been born so suddenly after his father had reincarnated him into a devil with his own blood. The Astaroth clan, which had been his father's clan before he had become a Maou, had been pushing for him to get married and produce an heir to be the next head of the clan. They had been hoping that a son of a Maou would have been extremely powerful giving them more sway in the Underworld. **

**Unfortunately for them it seemed his father did not plan on getting married and had instead chosen him as an heir and reincarnated him with his own blood. Unfortunately it seemed the Astaroth did not appreciate this as they had quickly produced a new heir specifically so that Naruto who was a 'half blood' did not become the next head of the clan. They had rejected him and he wasn't even allowed to introduce himself as Naruto Astaroth. Instead he took the family name of his mother, which had been Uzumaki. He also had the choice of taking his birth father's name Namikaze but decided to take Uzumaki as he recognized Ajuka as his father and did not want to insult him by taking his birth fathers name. **

**Unfortunately it seemed Diadora also knew why he had been conceived so suddenly and it seemed it rankled him something deep that he had only been born as a second choice to Naruto. Of course that meant that he tried to take his anger out on Naruto. Whenever they met the boy would try to taunt Naruto with his pure blood status and his status as the heir to the Astaroth clan. Occasionally when Diadora felt he could get away with it he would even attack Naruto physically. Naruto never fought back despite being older and markedly stronger then Diadora, as he knew that even though he was the son of a Maou attack an heir of one of the 72 pillars was a great offence and would only add to more reasons for the Astaroth to hate him. **

**It seemed today was one of those days as well as Diadora shoved him to the ground and said, " Shitty half bloods like you should watch where they are walking. I don't want to have to breathe in the same air as you."**

**Naruto just glared at him and stayed silent. He knew he was at a disadvantage today. He had snuck out of the castle there were none of his father's servants with him. Diadora had an entourage of devils with him wherever he went and it seemed today was no exception. If he tried something it would basically be his word against there's and he knew that it was a fight he wouldn't win as many other higher ups also seemed to look down on him simply because he was a half blood. Receiving no answer he just smirked and said, " What do they not even teach you half bloods how to speak? How pathetic. To think the son of a Maou is so pathetic."**

**Diadora reared his leg back and kicked Naruto as hard as he could in the side of his ribs and said, " Know your place Half blood." Before he started walking forward along with his entourage who all stoically ignored him. Naruto held in a groan of pain as he felt one of his ribs break. He would never show weakness to that little bastard he happened to he related to. He reached in deep within himself and was surrounded by a light orange glow as he used his own energy to start healing himself. **

**Naruto sat up ignoring the pain in his chest and said out loud, " You can come out now you know. I know your there."**

**Naruto heard some rustling as the person he sensed earlier stepped out onto the road. It was a girl that seemed to be his age. She had black hair and was dressed in a raggedy black kimono, which was obviously worn out from overuse. Her most prominent features though were the two black cat ears on her head and the cat tail that peaked out behind her from a small hole on her kimono. She smiled pleasantly and said, " Oh I'm surprised you were able to sense me-Nya!"**

**Naruto groaned slightly as he stood up straighter and he said, " You're quite skilled with using senjustu to conceal your presence and that's probably why those other guys didn't notice you. But even then I can hear you breathing and moving around in the trees.**

**This seemed to surprise the girl as she said, " Oh-Nya! -That's the first time I've ever been caught before. I can see how you are the son of a Maou."**

**Naruto who was now standing straight chuckled slightly and said, " So you heard all that huh. Sorry it seems you had to see something ugly. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He bowed politely as he had been taught. **

**The girl seemed to find this amusing as she giggled and said, " Oh my you're certainly the politest devil I have ever met Uzumaki-sama. My name is Kuroka. I'm a Nekoshou-Nya!"**

**Naruto gained a curious look at the unknown term he just heard. He knew that Nekomata were a species of Yokai but he had never heard of Nekoshou before. He asked her curiously, " I've never heard of a Nekoshou before. Are they some sort if sub-species of Nekomata?"**

**The now named Kuroka nodded and said, " Yes. Nekoshou are Nekomata that gain two tails when they finish puberty and are the strongest species of Nekomata!"**

**Naruto smiled at her rather excitable attitude and said, " Ne Kuroka-san, why are you out here all alone?"**

**The question seemed to make the girl uneasy for some reason before she grinned again and said, " I'm hunting for food for me and my little sister Shirone!"**

**Naruto nodded accepting the answer and said, " Oh alright. Do you want any help?"**

**Kuroka again seemed a bit surprised by him and asked, " You're a high class devil right? Why would you want to help me?"**

**Naruto just smiled and said, " It doesn't matter if I'm a high class devil. Since you need help and I'm here I don't mind lending you a hand."**

**Kuroka was quite shocked by his answer before she smiled at him and said, " Arigatou Uzumaki-sama. In that case I will gladly accept your help."**

**Naruto was quite surprised to find out that Kuroka was actually planning on going fishing in a river that was further up off the road. It was technically a part of his father's territory but since Kuroka was only fishing in the river to get food for herself and her sister Naruto didn't say anything. His father also probably already knew of her existence if she had snuck onto their territory regardless of how good she was at senjutsu and since he didn't do anything he guessed it was okay. **

**They both reached the lake and suddenly Kuroka started taking her kimono off making Naruto exclaim loudly! " Ah Kuroka-san what are you doing?!"**

**Kuroka stared at him strangely and said, " If we are going to catch fish we will need to go into the river and I don't want to get my kimono wet. It's the only one I have and I don't like the cold water very much."**

**Naruto who was still blushing heavily as Kuroka continued stripping couldn't refute her logic. Kimono were not very convenient for fishing. He himself was wearing shorts and a shirt-he called then his adventure clothes- so he didn't have to take his clothing off. He couldn't help but stare a bit as a now completely naked Kuroko walked into a shallower part of the river. It seemed she didn't wear underwear underneath her kimono. He then quickly averted his eyes and went in after her. **

**Kuroka seemed to be concentrating hard and she stood silently for a few minutes before he hand flashed into the water and pulled out a live fish. Naruto couldn't help but be impressed. He said in an awed voice, " You just used senjustu to locate its life force and pulled it out didn't you?"**

**Kuroka nodded and said with a proud smile, " Yup! My mother told me I was the greatest senjutsu master she has ever seen in her life! One day I plan on becoming the greatest senjutsu user in the world-Nya!" She flashed him a peace sign as she tossed the now dead fish in a bucket she had brought along. **

**Naruto grinned and said, " That's an amazing dream Kuroka-san. I will also one day become a Maou and make the Underworld a place where everyone is treated equally!"**

**Kuroka started giggling again as she heard that. Naruto blushed a bit as he thought she was laughing at his dream and said a bit shyly, " What?"**

**Seeing him embarrassed Kuroka shook her head slightly and said, " It is nothing-Nya. It's just that when Uzumaki-sama proclaimed his dream to me like that, I thought you looked sort of cool."**

**This just seemed to embarrass him even more as he started blushing more and squeaked out, " Ah Arigatou Kuroka-San…"**

**Kuroka just kept giggling and they then went back to fishing. Quickly immersing himself in his task to try and forget his embarrassment and the naked Kuroka standing not far from him Naruto reached deep into himself calling for his energy and let it seep into the river around him. This was trick his father had taught him that let him sense everything that his energy was in contact with. Unfortunately he wasn't very good with it and he could barely sense the things a few feet around him. He suddenly sensed movement in the water and thrust his had forward and claw made up of his energy burst forth capturing the fish he sensed. He made sure to keep it as small as possible as he didn't want to scare away all the other fish. **

**He heard Kuroka say behind him, " It seems Uzumaki-sama also has very good control over his devil powers. Is that the special ability of your family?"**

**Naruto was a bit surprised that Kuroka was do knowledgeable about Devil abilities and shook his head, " No that isn't a special ability. I molded my energy to take the form of a hand so I can reach things that are too far away for me to grab normally. I've been able to do this ever since I was a kid."**

**Kuroka just smiled and said, " Ara is Uzumaki-sama perhaps one of those types who are sensitive about their height?"**

**Naruto exploded, " What do you mean? Your the same size as me!" It was true though. Naruto was slightly short for a ten year old. It only stood out further when he was the same height as a Nekomata who were all very short to begin with though Kuroka could be classified as tall for a Nekomata.**

**Kuroka smiled and said, " It seems I've hit a sore spot. Please forgive me Uzumaki-sama-Nya!" She swiped her hand playfully at him at the end as if she was a real cat. They kept talking or rather Kuroka kept teasing Naruto for another hour until Kuroka had quite a lot of fish. Naruto actually let out a small breath of relief when Kuroka put her kimono back on. **

**She smiled happily and said, " This much fish should last us at least a few days! Shirone should be happy-Nya!"**

**Naruto nodded and said, " It's the first time I've been fishing and I had a lot of fun Kuroka-san. Arigatou!"**

**Kuroka blushed a bit as he smiled at her before she smiled back and said, " It was no problem Uzumaki-sama. I'm grateful that you decided to help me."**

**Naruto just nodded and said, " I should probably head back home now. I'll probably be scolded a lot for staying out so late. Aww man…" he finished sounding depressed. **

**Kuroka seemed uncertain for a moment before she walked up to Naruto. Naruto got curious as she approached him but did nothing. She then surprised him as she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. She then spoke with a small blush, " That was my first kiss with a boy… I can't do much to make up for getting you in trouble so please accept this. Lets meet again soon Uzumaki-sama."**

**Naruto was shocked for a moment at the sudden kiss but then smiled brightly at her and said, " Alright. Lets meet again Kuroka-chan!"**

**With those parting words Naruto and Kuroka went their separate ways. Later Naruto's father would punish Naruto for sneaking out so late and he would have to attend more dreaded etiquette lessons with the Sitri and Gremory heirs who were both much younger then him. What's worse they both clung to him like glue and always wanted to play with him calling him Naru-Nisan. This also led to much whining from both Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama who were jealous that Naruto was stealing their siblings. **

•••••

**I've been reading a lot of Naruto-High School DxD crossovers and was a bit irritated when I found they mostly all revolved around Naruto replacing Issei or somehow being related to Rias and taking all of Issei's achievements even if he was in the story. I read the light novel quite a while ago and Issei become a solid likeable character after a few volumes so I plan on keeping him in the story. **

**As for Kuroka yes she shall be the 'main girl' in my story. Why. Because she is awesome and sexy that's why. End of story. She's a bit OOC as she is still young and hasn't immersed herself in senjutsu. Also since she is basically ten I can't have her being super flirty anyways. I still tried to keep her playful attitude as much as possible.**

**I have a few other ideas for Naruto's peerage later on and most will probably be from other anime's and manga's. I'm cool with both male and female though they can't be the main character of the show so no Ichigo or Luffy etc. It becomes boring to write since their abilities and characters are so well developed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto DxD 2

•••••

Naruto Uzumaki sighed in irritation as he sat in a corner of the room watching as everyone interacted with each other. Currently he was at a function being held in his father's honor. It had been the crowning of the new Top ten in the Rating Games and as the creator of the Evil Piece System Ajuka was supposed to crown the new champion of the Rating Game. Actually to be more accurate he was Re-crowning the Rating Game's Immovable King Diehauser Belial. He had been the champion for almost a century now and it seemed he was not going anywhere anytime soon. Even though Naruto still hadn't received his Evil Piece Set from his father he still sometimes dreamed of one day standing on that stage and receiving that crown from his father with a smile. Even though his ultimate goal was to become the next Beelzebub it was still all right to have multiple goals in life, especially as a devil that would possibly live for many thousands of years.

Even though it was his father's party he hadn't really done much other then greet various nobles as they entered. Most just greeted him semi-politely and then continued to pretend that he didn't exist. A frown crossed his face. He hated this. He hated how their eyes passed over him like he was nothing more then a part of the wall behind him. He'd make them all acknowledge him someday. Suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder and a familiar voice said, " Calm down Naruto. Your scaring Rias and Sona."

Naruto realized he had started emitting KI and quickly calmed himself. It wouldn't do to embarrass his father in public. He turned around and said with a smile, " Thanks Sairaorg."

Sairaorg just shrugged and said, " It wouldn't do for my rival to make a fool of himself in public like this."

Naruto chuckled and said, " Sure whatever you say."

Sairaorg Bael was the first son of Lord Bael but in an unfortunate turn of events he had apparently not inherited the power of his family, The Power of Destruction. This had caused his father to go into a fit of rage and discard both his mother and Sairaorg from the family saying they did not need such a pathetic heir without devil powers. He and Naruto had first met when Naruto had been around eight and Sairaorg had been seven through Lady Gremory who had suggested that they would make good friends. As she had predicted both boys had become great friends over the years. Despite their friendship though a great rivalry also existed between them both. Sairaorg was Pure Blooded devil with no aptitude for devil powers so he put his body through intense physical training and spent much time trying to master various martial arts. Naruto was a reincarnated devil with Devil powers rivaling some Ultimate Class devils and his aptitude for devil abilities was unrivalled in his age group and possibly amongst many devils much older then him. Their clans for various reasons had rejected both of them and they both shared the same dream of one say becoming a Maou and making the Underworld a place where everyone could live in peace. Lord Gremory sometimes compared them to Sirzechs and Naruto's father Ajuka saying they both possessed similar talents and a similar relationship as they had when they had been younger. Sairaorg was a year younger then Naruto but despite this he was still a bit taller than him. He had dark black hair and deep violet eyes. Even tough he was only nine he was much larger then your average nine year old due to all the extreme and sometimes insane training he did.

Rias Gremory, Heir to Gremory clan and the younger sister of the current Maou Sirzechs Lucifer peaked out from behind Sairaorg and said cheerily, " Ohayo Naru-Nisan!" She was currently seven years old. She was of an average height for a girl her age. She had bluish-green eyes and her most prominent feature was the long Crimson coloured hair of the Gremory clan. She was also Sairaorg's cousin from her mother's side. Unlike her cousin, she had inherited the Power of Destruction from her mother and it was quite powerful for her age. Despite this Sairaorg didn't seem to hold it against her and they got along well.

Another young girl bopped Rias on her head and said, " Baka your not supposed to greet someone so casually in public!" Naruto and Sairaorg chuckled at this as Rias looked at the girl with big teary eyes and said loudly, " Sona-chan you meanie!"

The aforementioned girl was Sona Sitri, the heir to the Sitri clan and also the younger sister of the Maou Serafall Leviathan. She was also of a similar stature to Rias. She had short black hair and deep violet eyes. She also wore a pair of glasses. She had already demonstrated the great intellect and control over water that the Sitri clan was famed for. Sairaorg sighed as saw a few people then their heads and chided Rias gently, " Rias, you should know better then to cause a scene like this in public. Think about how this will reflect on your clan."

Naruto just grinned and patted Rias on her head gently and said, " Oh don't be such a wet blanket Sairaorg. I'm sure no one will pay attention to us anyways."

Rias meanwhile immediately cheered up at being comforted by her Naru-Nisan and stuck her tongue out at Sona who looked on jealously. Suddenly a strict voice said behind them, " I would beg to disagree Naruto-sama. Rias is the heir to the Gremory clan and should be more mindful of her position. Sairaorg-sama was perfectly correct in what he stated. And also Sona-sama should be aware that hitting others in public is not allowed even if it was meant to be in jest."

They all turned around to see Grayfia Lucifage, The Ultimate Queen standing behind them with her usual strict look on her face. Rias' and Sona's faces paled and they moved behind Naruto and Sairaorg in fear. Both girls were very scared of Grayfia when she had that look on their faces as they were both quite the big trouble makers and it often fell to Grayfia to discipline them. Sairaorg just nodded in greeting and said, " It is nice to see you again Grayfia-sama."

Naruto meanwhile smiled at her and said, " It's great to see you again Grayfia-Obachan. Your never home whenever I visit." He finished with a slight pout.

Grayfia's face soften just a bit before it regained the hard look it had earlier and she said, " Naruto-sama, you should know better then to address me as such in public. Do I need to recommend more etiquette lessons to Beelzebub-sama?"

Sairaorg could only marvel at how quickly the women in front of him was able to instill fear into his normally easy going rival. Truly she deserved the tittle Ultimate Queen. Naruto meanwhile shuddered at the thought of more etiquette lessons. They were one of the few things he hated about being a High Class Devil. He knew that his father would listen to any suggestion that Grayfia gave him. When he had been younger besides the servants in his father's castle Grayfia had been his primary caretaker as his father was quite a busy man with his experiments and his duties as a Maou. She had raised him like her own child and Naruto truly looked up to Grayfia as his mother figure. She was the he usually went to for advice or if he had any issues in life. She was also usually quite indulgent of him and spoiled him on occasions when they were not in public.

Recently she had become a bit busy, as both her and Sirzechs had finally had a child of their own named Millicas Gremory. He was currently only a few months old. Naruto did not grudge the boy though and had even vowed to Grayfia and Sirzechs that he would treat the boy as if he was his own blood brother. Naruto responded quickly, " Ah sorry Grayfia-sama, there is no need for that. I apologize for my rash behavior."

Sairaorg looked on in amusement while both younger girls looks on in amazement as Grayfia brought even their Naru-Nisan to his knees with a few words. Truly she was a fearsome existence. It only made them both that much more intimidated of her. Meanwhile Grayfia nodded and said, " Good, see to it that it does not happen again… And also Millicas and I will be pleased if you wish to meet us after this party is finished. I have already made all the necessary arrangements with Maou Lucifer-sama."

Naruto smiled brightly at her and resisted the urge to hug her. He instead said, " Arigatou for the invitation Grayfia-sama. It will be my pleasure."

With that Grayfia nodded and left no doubt to make sure Sirzechs didn't make a fool out of himself while she was away.

Sairaorg couldn't resist and coughed slightly while saying, " …Mama's boy…"

Naruto glared at his friend/rival and said embarrassedly, " Shut up… you don't have the right to say that to me…" Both girls giggled at this. It was true though. At the end of the day both Naruto and Sairaorg were big time Mama's boys.

•••••

Naruto was currently at the river he had first met Kuroka. He sat quietly on top of the water in a seiza position using his devil energy to keep him afloat and preventing him from drifting away.

He liked to come here to train or just think. Currently he was working on the technique his father had shown him earlier that allowed him to send his energy into the surroundings and sense abnormalities in them. Unknown to Naruto it was also one of the steps required to master his fathers Godlike technique, the Kankara Formula.

Suddenly a blur entered his 'field of vision' and latched into his back. A voice said in his ear, " Guess who-Nya!"

Naruto who was so startled by the sudden appearance lost his concentration and fell into water taking whoever had 'attacked' him with him. He coughed up water as he sat up only to see a wet Kuroka across from him in the water with a mischievous smile. And also she was naked again. With a blush Naruto averted his eyes and said, " Kuroka-chan! You can't just attack people like that! And you especially can't do it naked!"

Kuroka just giggled and said, " But clothes are so stuffy-Nya! I feel more comfortable this way! And it's fine since only Uzumaki-sama is here so I don't mind if he sees me naked."

Naruto's face turned completely red as he yelled," How is that alright!" Even though he said that a part of him was happy Kuroka only felt comfortable without clothes in front of him. He felt jealous at the idea of someone else seeing her naked.

Kuroka winked at him and changing the subject said, " I was able to sneak up on you again this time-Nya!" She stuck her tongue out playfully.

Naruto decided to let it go. Despite his protests she still usually roamed around him naked since they always met this river every few days to gather more fish for Kuroka's sister Shirone. She maintained that she was simply naked because she didn't want to get her kimono wet.

Naruto knew that she was a Yokai and furthermore trespassing on Devil land so if his father ever decided to execute her or if she was ever found by someone she could be executed. Because of this he knew it wasn't really possible for her to meet him somewhere else. Letting go of his heavy thoughts he said, " You've been practicing secretly haven't you!"

Kuroka didn't bother denying it and said, " Of course! I won't become the best if I don't practice everyday!"

Naruto nodded and said, " Of course! I practice everyday!"

Kuroko giggled and said, " Obviously it isn't working since I manage to trick you all the time."

Naruto blushed a bit and said, " Hey! That's not true! It's just that I'm so used to your energy signature I don't even register it as a threat anymore!"

For some reason Kuroka started blushing at his statement. She then turned away slightly and said, " Come on. I have to collect more fish today since Shirone has started eating more then she usually does."

Naruto was a bit confused at her sudden shyness but let it go and said, " Sure Kuroka-chan! Lets do this!"

This caused he to giggle again making Naruto sigh in relief. He had thought he had done something to upset her. Kuroka just thought to herself, ' Mou Uzumaki-sama, you baka!'

Over the last few months they had come up with a more efficient method to catch fish. Kuroka would use her senjustu abilities to find them and then Naruto would mold his energy I to a net and capture them instead of searching for each fish individually. Usually it took around an hour with this method to collect enough fish as it took a while for a school of them to come upstream.

As always they talked about random things as they collected the fish. Kuroka would mostly talk about her Sister and avoided any mention of her parents. Similarly Naruto mostly told her about Sairaorg and his life as the son of the Maou Beelzebub. She was also very curious about the world of devils and had expressed great interest in the Evil Piece System. Naruto had even promised to make her his queen when he finally received his Evil Pieces from his father. This had again made Kuroka blush uncharacteristically but she had agreed after a bit silence with a small blush on her face.

Once they were done fishing Naruto helped her carry one of the buckets she had brought with her. She had started bringing two buckets as apparently Shirone had started eating more so she needed to collect more fish. Once they reached a certain part of the forest Naruto saw a small cave. It was barely large enough to hold three people and was hidden behind a few bushes. Both Naruto and Kuroka entered through the bushes into the interior. There were two thick sheets of cloths laid out at the far end of the cave as makeshift beds and besides that there was also a few logs stacked against the wall. No doubt to make a fire for whenever they needed it. Kuroka told him once that they avoided making fire, as it would attract unnecessary attention. Apparently Kuroka had worked hard to collect the driest wood she could find as it made no smoke.

Naruto saw movement to his right and saw Kuroka's younger sister Shirone peaking out at them from behind a rock formation. Unlike Kuroka who was quite a talkative person, Shirone was comparatively quiet and didn't speak much. She was also quite shy. Naruto grinned at her and said, " Hello Shiro-chan! How are you?"

The girl scowled at his nickname but did come out of hiding and she ignored him completely and went to her sister Kuroka with an expectant look in her eyes. Kuroka giggled at Naruto who was acting depressed at the complete dismissal and took out a fish from her bucket giving it to Shirone while saying, " Here you go Shiro-chan! Eat up!"

Unlike Naruto, who had been scowled at Kuroka got an, " Arigatou Nee-san-Nya!" With a slight smile. This if anything seemed to depress Naruto even further. Naruto had first met Shirone a month ago and had immediately fallen in love. Shirone was the cutest six-year-old Naruto had ever seen. She was quite small even for a six year old and had pure white hair and yellow cat-like eyes. Just like her sister she also had cat ears and a single tail. All in all she looked like a giant stuffed animal just begging to be cuddled with.

Naruto eventually snapped out of his funk when Shirone handed over a fish from his pile to him. Even if he couldn't eat it raw like Kuroka and Shirone he was still happy to have been given the fish. Kuroka couldn't help but giggle at the stupid smile on his face. Even Shirone seemed to find it amusing. Then of Course Kuroka decided to tease Naruto and said, " Ara I wonder, is Uzumaki-sama the type of person who likes younger women?"

Naruto skipped a breath and started coughing violently at the sudden question and yelled, " What the hell does that mean? I'm not a lolicon!" Shirone just looked on at both of them in confusion as Kuroka laughed loudly at Naruto's outburst.

•••••

Sorry about the short chapter. I just couldn't think of what else I could add to this chapter so this is how it turned out. Don't worry though, I've almost completed the next chapter and it is already over five thousand words long. This chapter was mainly introducing more characters here and expanding the world a bit. For those who are curious yes Sairaorg will be stronger then he was in cannon. Over there he was the strongest youth easily with no rival. Over here he competes with the talented Naruto every week and they will both keep pushing each other to new heights.

As for the second half of the story I thought to develop Kuroka' and Naruto's relationship some more. I also introduced Koneko as well. I have plans for both of them, as you will see soon enough. Also if any of you have any suggestions on peerage members let me know along with why you'd think they would make a good idea. DxD guys and girls are also welcome as long as they are not super-important to the plot I already have both bishops and a Rook planned out so think for the others. Two are from fairy tail while one of the bishops is from the DxD universe.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto DxD 3

•••••

Naruto grunted in pain as he flew backwards. He rubbed his cheek gingerly. It already had a nasty bruise forming on it. He winced a bit and said grudgingly, " Nice punch."

On the other side was Naruto's friend/rival Sairaorg who had smoke coming of his body as if he had just been struck by lightning. He also staggered to his feet and said back, " You as well."

They both then charged at each other again at great speeds. Naruto coated his hands with more lightning while Sairaorg charged in with his fists up. Sairaorg was definitely the faster and stronger of them both but Naruto was extremely durable as he was able to heal himself during the course of the battle and his attacks did more damage if he managed to hit which put Sairaorg at a distinct disadvantage compared to his rival. Still this didn't deter Sairaorg at all and he kept charging in at Naruto, punching him repeatedly until he started to look like one big bruise despite his healing ability.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened as he sensed a familiar energy signature in the distance. Unlike normal though it seemed to be wavering dangerously. Unfortunately for Naruto his sudden distraction caused him to loose focus and allowed Sairaorg to deliver and extremely strong attack blowing him away completely. Naruto coughed up some blood signaling the end of the match. They always fought till one of them managed to make the other bleed. Sairaorg of course knew immediately that their duel ended early as Naruto had suddenly become distressed about something. He held out his hand to his downed friend/rival and said, " What's wrong Naruto? You suddenly lost focus?"

Naruto struggled to his feet with Sairaorg's help and said, " I suddenly sensed something strange. I have to get to the gate quickly. I just hope that my senses are deceiving me."

Seeing his normally easygoing rival so serious he nodded and said, " I'll come as well."

Naruto just nodded as they started walking towards the gate. He grew more distressed with every step. This did not go unnoticed by his friend who also sped up to match Naruto's fast pace. Naruto started rushing forward as he saw that there was indeed a disturbance at the gate. He rushed forward at a speed even greater then Sairaorg's own and yelled at the gate guards, " Hey what is going on? What do you think your doing?"

Sairaorg was quite surprised when Naruto literally blew the man of whatever he had been restraining. It was the first time he had seen Naruto so aggressive outside of their spars. He realized that the guard had been restraining a person around the same height as Naruto before Naruto had hit him. He quickly rushed over as he saw Naruto advancing towards the guard with a look of utter hatred on his face. Sairaorg quickly appeared between the guard who was frozen in complete shock at the sudden aggressiveness and Naruto who had an intense amount of energy radiating around him and yelled at him, " Naruto think clearly! This guard has obviously not the one who injured that girl! She is far too hurt! Now stop this madness before you do something you'll regret!"

Hearing his best friend's words Naruto calmed down a bit. He then rushed over to the girl and said loudly, " Kuroka! What happened? Who did this to you?"

The girl groaned in pain as she looked up at him and said, " Naruto… I'm so glad I found you…they took her… they took Shirone from me…"

The girl was in tears as Naruto held her in his lap. He tried to soothe her as much as she could and asked gently, " Who did Kuroka? Tell me who was it?"

She coughed up some blood and said, " It was that man… that man who attacked you the first day we met… he came with a lot of devils… he said he was claiming Shirone as his own… I tried to fight them off but… there were too many!"

It seemed she couldn't take anymore as she finally passed out due to her wounds. Meanwhile Naruto had a look of complete horror on his face. It was all his fault this happened. Because he got involved with Kuroka, her little sister was going to pay the price. Naruto whispered something quietly to the unconscious girl and gently laid her down on the ground. He turned back to the guard he had just assaulted and bowed deeply to him and said, " I apologize. I jumped to conclusions before finding out what was going on."

The man had struggled to his feet and he said a bit shakily, " It is alright Naruto-sama… you were obviously distressed…"

Naruto stood up straight and said, " I'm sorry to be so selfish but I ask you to indulge me a bit more. Please take this girl up to the castle and make sure she is well looked after. And also please tell my father that I am going to purge a rebellion that has dared to enter his territory unannounced."

All the guards bowed and said, " Of course Naruto-sama. Your wish is our command!"

Naruto smiled at them and said, " Truly me and my father are blessed with great servants."

He then turned around and started to head out when Sairaorg moved forward and said, " I'm coming with you as well Naruto."

Naruto looked at him seriously and said, " You realize it is possible for us to get into a lot of trouble for this Sairaorg."

Sairaorg smiled fearlessly at his rival and said, " Don't underestimate me Naruto. These devils have broken the laws of the Underworld and attacked one of its residents. It is my duty as a High Class Devil and a member of the House of Bael to eliminate them all."

Naruto smiled at his friend and said, " I understand. Lets go then."

They both took of at high speeds, Naruto leading the way to Kuroka's hideout. He would have used a magic circle to get there but Sairaorg had never been there before so they had to move quickly. In a few minutes they arrived at their destination. It was like a small disaster zone. There were huge holes in the ground and a few small fires were still burning in the forest. Naruto entered the cave and saw everything was slashed up and destroyed. Sairaorg commented, " It seems there were quite a few of them. That girl did well to survive."

Naruto took a few calming breaths as he felt his rage building again and said, " Yeah Kuroka's really strong. Almost as strong as us."

Suddenly they heard a rustling behind them causing them to leap forward immediately. They both knocked over a devil that was sweating bullets. Sairaorg raised his fist to knock him out so they could capture him and have him interrogated but the devil quickly raised his hands to his face and said pleadingly, " Wait please! I'm just a messenger!"

Sairaorg paused for a moment and Naruto reached over and pulled the man up from his shirt and said in a commanding tone, " Speak or I will kill you."

The man flinched as he felt the unreal power rolling off Naruto and stuttered out, " I was told to give you this. If you don't use this magic circle to teleport to its destination you will never see that girl again."

Naruto got more and more angry as the man spoke. When he finished speaking Naruto said, " Sleep." He then proceeded to knock him out cold with a vicious head butt. He then proceeded out of the cave and raised his hand to the sky and let out a flare of magical power.

Sairaorg also raised his hand and let out a similar flare. He then said, " With that your father's men should be here soon. Lets go."

Naruto nodded and said, " Yeah let's do this quickly." He then put one hand on Sairaorg's shoulder while he held the magic circle in the other. He slowly channeled his magic into it activating it. They both vanished in a burst of light. Both boys were alert when they landed in their new surroundings. They were in some sort of storage house. It was dark but thankfully they were still able to see thanks to their devil senses.

Suddenly all the lights started flashing on and a familiar voice said in the background, " Well I certainly wasn't expect you both to show up here. Instead of a little Kitten we get a Filthy Half breed and the shame of the Bael clan."

Naruto yelled out in anger, " Diadora! So it really was you! What are planning! Why did you trespass on our property without authorization! And why did you attack people living there?"

Diadora just chuckled and said, " Oh my can't I come to visit my older brother and nephew? And then in an unfortunate turn of events I happened into these stray Yokai! It is my duty to purge them from my brother's land immediately! What do you both think? It's a nice story isn't it?"

Naruto ground his teeth in frustration. Sairaorg instead spoke calmly, " The entire Underworld knows that the Astaroth clan is currently on bad terms with Beelzebub-sama. Even if you manage to win with a story like that do you plan on destroying your clan in the eyes of the Underworld? Where is your pride as a devil?"

Diadora's nostrils flared and he yelled, " Don't you dare talk to me like that you talentless sorry excuse of a devil! The Underworld is already being destroyed by the likes of my brother! I'm part of something greater then the Underworld now! I was just supposed to capture that other girl but she was insanely strong so I settled for her sister. I wasn't expecting her to come to you both for help though. Well it doesn't matter. What does one useless Yokai matter to our cause? In fact this is better. I get to kill you both here."

Naruto said with a deadly look in his eyes, " Are you planning on joining the Old-Maou faction Diadora? Your talk sounds suspiciously like treason!"

Diadora ignored them and said, " Kill them both. And then kill that girl as well. I have no use of them. I will go report of this to our commander."

As he vanished in a magic circle lots of devils popped up from various magic circles. They all had the symbol of the Old-Maou faction marking them. Sairaorg grinned at the new challenge and said, " Naruto, if it's all right with you ill handle this trash."

Naruto shrugged and said, " Do as you wish Sairaorg. I will search for Shirone."

One of the nameless devils said, " Don't be foolish boy. Even if you're a member of the House of Bael you don't possess their Power of Destruction. And even if you did there are ten of us. We can take you on even if you're a High Class Devil!"

It seemed he had more to say but was unable to as Sairaorg blurred forward and buried his fist in the devil's face sending him through the wall behind him. He said fearlessly, " Don't look down on me. Even if it's just me I can take you all on!"

The other seemed to be intimidated by the intense aura that seemed to come of the boy before they shook it of and flew at him. Sairaorg smirked before he charged at them with his fists up with a huge roar that reminded Naruto of a lion. He found it sort of ironic. Even if Sairaorg didn't possess the Power of Destruction it seemed the blood of the House of Bael was strong in him. He ignored the fight behind him and then started looking around for Shirone's energy signature. He was completely confident it Sairaorg's victory. He was his rival after all so he knew Sairaorg wouldn't go down so easily.

Sairaorg blocked an incoming punch and then actually grabbed the man by the arm and flung him into the path of an incoming attack behind him. Training almost every week with Naruto who was the unparalleled genius of their generation when it came to demonic power made his senses sharp against such attacks. He suddenly got hit from behind by lightning but shrugged it of like it was nothing and charged at the man who had attacked him. Naruto's lightning was much more powerful. Compared to that, it felt like he had just been pricked by a needle. The man's face showed complete terror as he saw Sairaorg rushing at him completely unaffected by his attack and he shrieked loudly, " What the hell are you?" His only response was a powerful blow to the stomach and a knee to the face, which broke his nose and knocked him out.

There were only three left now. Unlike before when they had been full of self-confidence they were all looking at Sairaorg in complete fear. It was like he was an unstoppable juggernaut in their eyes. He easily dodged all their attacks and those that hit him were shrugged of like they hadn't hit him in the first place. Suddenly a voice said in the background, " My my now that was an impressive display young son of Bael. Truly when I found out that you didn't possess the Power of Destruction I thought you were just in over your head but it seems this generation of devils is not to be underestimated."

A shadowy figure stood in the background. Sairaorg couldn't make out his features but he gave out a chilling aura. He sighed as he looked at the three devils around Sairaorg and said, " Oh my it seems you completely crushed all their fighting spirit. They don't even acknowledge my presence. Well if they are beaten so easily I have no need for them."

Even as he said that three beams of light flew out from his hand completely decimating the remaining three devils. They didn't even have the chance to scream in pain. Naruto suddenly appeared next to Sairaorg and said, " So your the one I sensed giving of that intense bloodlust. What is your name?"

The man just laughed and said, " Oh my what a treat! To meet another young devil and a son of one of the current Maou's such as yourself! I wonder are you as strong as your little friend next to you?"

Sairaorg ignored him and said, " Naruto weren't you searching for that girl? Have you found her."

The shadowy figure seemed amused and said, " A girl? Are you perhaps talking about this one?"

It was like he reached inside of himself and pulled out an unconscious but otherwise mostly unharmed Shirone. Naruto growled at him in anger and yelled, " Shirone! You give her back to us this instant!"

The shadowy figure just seemed to smile as he held her up by the neck and bound her to a nearby pillar with ropes made out of the same shadowy material he seemed to be made out of. He said to them in his irritating voice, " If you manage to defeat me then these bonds will automatically disappear. On the other hand should you be unable to defeat me fast enough they will keep tightening and bisect her in two."

Naruto growled in anger but didn't charge up at the man immediately. He was obviously stronger then the other devils that had been present before hand. Naruto whispered to Sairaorg, " I hate it but he seems to be stronger then the both of us. We will have to work together and go all out if we want to defeat him."

Sairaorg just smiled fearlessly as he always did and said, " Lets defeat him here quickly and rescue this girl. You promised to rescue her to her sister didn't you?"

•••••(Flashback! My first ever :p)

Naruto stared at the unconscious girl in his lap in complete horror. He whispered to her gently, " I'm sorry I got you involved in this Kuroka-chan. You just rest now. I promise on my life to bring back Shirone to you…"

He then gently laid her down on the floor before getting up with a resolved look on his face.

•••••

Naruto tightened his fist and muttered quietly, " Yeah."

The shadowy figure meanwhile just smirked cruelly at them and said, " Tick tock boys. Time is running out!"

Both boys needed no more prompting and released as much power as they could. The ground cracked slightly around them as they prepared to attack the man. Both were enveloped in their auras and they took of at insane speeds at the man ready to destroy him. The figure stopped leaning against the wall and dodged Sairaorg's punch before slapping away Naruto's demonic bullet. He just smirked condescendingly and said, " My it seems you put a lot of power in those attacks!" He said this will holding out his palm which had slapped away Naruto's attack which seemed to have a small burn on it that was barely visible.

Sairaorg wasn't disheartened at all and attacked the man with a vicious combo, which the man parried. He was able to keep up with Sairaorg without too much difficultly but he did wince when one of his punches managed to slip past his guard and hit him fully in the solar plexus. He then growled in anger and batted away Sairaorg with a wild swing using his longer arms to his advantage. Sairaorg however smirked even as he was sent flying as the man had overextended himself. Naruto used this opening immediately and shot a pure beam of concentrated destructive power at the man. The man was blasted away with a loud yell and hit the wall behind him with a loud thud causing it to collapse on him.

Naruto rushed over to Sairaorg and helped him stand up. He winced slightly before smirking at Naruto and said, " Nice shot Naruto. I really wonder sometimes if you're not a relative of the house of Bael when I see that attack."

A chuckling voice was heard as the shadowy figure emerged from the rubble and said, " No if that had been a real blast of the Power of Destruction of the same level even I would have surely been killed. But it's still surprising that kids like you exist. It's been a while since I've been wounded and by a bunch of brats no less!"

Indeed he seemed to have a nasty wound on his stomach, which was bleeding quite heavily. Naruto smirked at the man and said, " You should give up and retreat. That wound can kill you if you don't have it treated soon even if you're a devil."

The man seemed to find this amusing. He started laughing madly and he yelled at them, " What do you boys think! That this is a game where if you get injured your allowed to retreat! No in the real world if you get hurt on the battlefield you get killed by the enemy! It's as simple as that!"

Even as he said this, his body started dissolving into the shadows around him. Sairaorg said warily, " Be careful it seems he is getting serious now."

The man's voice projected from all around them, " This is my true form! I can turn into darkness itself and strike from anywhere! Like this!"

Suddenly a hand burst out of Sairaorg's shadow heading straight for his spine. Only his instincts saved him at the last second as he moved instead getting clipped on the side. Naruto yelled out loudly, " Sairaorg!" As his friend fell down with a wound on his left side.

The man's voice said, " You should worry about yourself more brat!"

At the same time a fireball burst from the shadow of the pillar next to him forcing Naruto to roll over and avoid it. He quickly rushed over to Sairaorg who was meanwhile standing up slowly. As Naruto rushed over he waved him of and said through gritted teeth, " This… this is nothing!"

It seemed the man was clapping as the sound echoed through the shadows and said, " Oh my what determination! It will make crushing you that much more fun!"

Sairaorg ignored him and whispered to Naruto, " I will try to distract him. Use the technique your father taught you to find him and finish him of with another attack. He is confident in his powers currently so you will be able to win if your surprise him."

Naruto said worriedly, " You know I haven't mastered it yet! I won't bet your life away like that Sairaorg."

He just gave Naruto another fearless smile and said, " It's not a bet when I know we will succeed. You're my rival and I know you better then anyone. I believe in you."

Naruto was shocked for a moment at Sairaorg's words. He never knew Sairaorg thought so highly of him even though they were friends. He nodded quietly and said, " Yeah I'll do it… Lets finish this guy…"

The man's voice echoed again, " Are you both done saying goodbye to each other? I'm getting bored here."

Sairaorg stood up straight ignoring the wound on his side and said boldly, " You may have caught me by surprise but now that I understand your ability I won't loose to you. Bring it on!"

The voice started laughing again, " You children are to amusing! Are you that eager to be the first one to die! Very well I'll oblige your last wish!"

As he said that another attack burst from the wall but Sairaorg managed to dodge it having expected it. He smirked and said, " Something of that level won't hurt me even if it managed to hit me!"

This seemed to agitate the man as he said, " You cocky brat stop running your mouth off again and again! No matter what you say I'm in complete control of the situation!"

Naruto smirked as Sairaorg managed to agitate the opponent and take away his attention. He then focused on his job and sent his energy throughout the building. He focused as hard as he could and gradually the things around him to take shape inside his eye. He watched in awe as Sairaorg kept going at his opponent relentlessly. It was totally different from the atmosphere of their spars. Even though they came at each other without fear it had never been like this. So this was the difference between a fight in real life and a spar. He sensed some movement in Sairaorg's shadow and yelled, " He's coming from your shadow again!"

Sairaorg smirked as a hand burst out from his shadows but this time did not try to dodge completely. Instead he moved to the side and let him clip his wound again. The man said cockily, " I thought I wouldn't be able to hit you again brat!"

Sairaorg coughed up some blood and said, " All… part of the plan… Do it Naruto!" With that he grabbed the hand piercing his stomach with a vice grip not letting it withdraw into the shadows.

The man said in a shocked voice, " You… you Brats! You tricked me!" Even as the hand struggled violently trying to sink back into the shadow.

Naruto had tears in his eyes as he witnessed Sairaorg's determination and charged as much demonic energy as he could. He then pointed it at the shadow that the hand was protruding from and yelled, " Die!"

Naruto knelt down in exhaustion, as there was a yell of pain from the shadows. He then quickly got up and rushed over to Sairaorg who now had a deep wound on his side. As he approached his friend he suddenly stumbled as something pierced him in the stomach as well. He coughed up a lot of blood as he fell over at the sudden wound. Then to his horror the shadow's voice spoke again in obvious pain, " Nice try brats but it's my win."

Naruto watched as the shadow reformed in front of them. He could only stare in shock as the newly formed figure lacked its right arm. He realized what happened. The man had sacrificed his arm! He had cut it of so that he could survive their blast! With that bone chilling realization Naruto also passed out like Sairaorg.

•••••

Naruto groaned as he woke up. He could feel a dull throb from his stomach. He tried to open his eyes but winced as the sudden sharp light hurt them. A familiar voice from next to him said, " So you are finally awake Naruto-sama?"

He sat up still covering his eyes and said uncertainly, " Oba-chan? What happened… all I remember is… Sairaorg! Oba-chan is he alright!"

Her strict voice cut him off, " Relax Naruto-sama, you are still injured. You should not aggravate your wounds. The crisis is past. Both Sairaorg-sama and the Nekoshou Shirone-san have been rescued."

Naruto sat up slowly and took in his surroundings. He was obviously in the hospital and was covered in bandages. Next to his bed were both Grayfia and a currently sleeping Kuroka. Seeing where his attention was directed Grayfia said, " She has not left your side except to check on her sister. She was quite worried about you. Even Rias-sama and Sona-sama visit you and Sairaorg-sama everyday until their mothers come and drag them back home."

Naruto smiled a bit as he imagined that before he adopted a serious look and said, " Please tell me what happened after I blacked out."

Grayfia nodded and said, " It seems Beelzebub-Sama arrived just as you passed out and was easily able to subdue the man you and Sairaorg-sama had been fighting. He then proceeded to give you both emergency treatment on the scene before he transported you both here. We are currently in the Sitri territory by the way. They were kind enough to give you all private rooms."

Naruto nodded and said, " I will be sure to thank both Lord and Lady Sitri when I see them next. What happened to the members of the Old-Maou faction and Diadora?"

She seemed to approve of his choice of words before she took on a sour look and said, " It seems after Beelzebub-sama interrogated the man he was sentenced to prison. He was afterwards joined by Sirzechs Lucifer-sama and they immediately went to the locations found from the man and summarily destroyed all the rebels present while taking a few of the apparent leaders hostage. Diadora and the Astaroth clan though are facing no repercussions."

Naruto exploded in anger, " What?"

He would have said more but a stern look from Grayfia cut him off. She then continued, " As I was saying, they are facing no repercussions. It is the word of many devils from their clan and the word of the clan heir against the word of Yokai trespassing on the territory of a Maou who happens to be the elder brother of the clan heir. No matter how you look at it from an outside perspective it seems Diadora was in the right."

Naruto ground his teeth in anger before another chilling thought occurred to him. He asked with some trepidation, " Then what will become of Kuroka and Shirone?"

Grayfia put him at ease and said, " Normally they would be executed but it seems Beelzebub-sama and Lucifer-sama feel that some leniency is not out of place as the Nekoshou are a rare and dying breed of Yokai. It has been decided that they will both be cleared of all charges as long as a family takes them in. Beelzebub-sama has already informed the council that you are taking Kuroka-san as your servant and Lord Gremory has decided to vouch for the younger one Shirone-san."

Naruto sighed in relief as he sat back in bed. He then asked quietly, " How is Sairaorg?"

Grayfia sighed as she saw the worry and hesitance in his eyes and said, " Sairaorg-sama was more injured then you. He will make a full recovery in time but at the moment he is still sleeping. Also it seems he will have some scarring on his side as we were not able to administer phoenix tears immediately after he received the wound."

Naruto remained quiet as he heard that and bowed his head in shame. Because he wasn't able to finish of the enemy his friend and rival was now permanently scarred. He had wasted the opportunity provided by Sairaorg who had put his life on the line and they were lucky to be alive. Seeing Naruto in so much distress at this news Grayfia uncharacteristically reached over and embraced him gently. This seemed to be the last straw as he started weeping quietly on her chest. He then asked her quietly, " Oba-chan… why am I so weak that I couldn't even protect my friends without my father's help…"

Grayfia sighed a bit before she said gently, " You are not weak Naruto. It's just that there are some people who are stronger. You are still young. When you grow up I see a bright future in front of you."

He said in a watery voice, " I'll become the strongest Oba-chan. I'll become so strong that something like this will never happen again!"

She smiled at him and said, " I know you will Naruto. One day you'll be even stronger the Lucifer-sama and your father and you'll be a Maou just like him."

Naruto smiled a bit as his tears stopped and he said, " Yeah… me and Sairaorg both… well be the greatest Maou to ever live."

Grayfia felt relieved now that he was feeling better. A teary look didn't suit Naruto and it also pained her heart to see him like that. She then said in a strict voice, " But If you want to become strong you'll have to keep working harder and harder."

Naruto nodded and said, " Of course!"

They both sat in a comfortable silence and he suddenly asked in a quieter voice, " Do you think he will forgive me for letting him down?"

There was no need to say whom he was referring to. Grayfia nodded her head and said, " The bond between you both is strong Naruto. Something like this won't get in the way. If anything it will make it even stronger."

Naruto smiled at her and said, " Thanks Oba-chan."

She just smiled and said, " I'll always be here for you when you need me Naruto-sama. The same is true for your father even if has issues expressing it. I have never seen him as angry as he did when he brought you both into the hospital covered in blood."

Naruto nodded and said, " I know Otou-sama is a busy man and I am grateful he chose to take me in and make me his heir."

Grayfia shook her head in dismay. It seemed the poor boy didn't realize just how much his father really loved him. She should probably scold him and have him spend more quality time with his son. It seemed all the Maou were quite frustrating to deal with, be they her husband or Naruto's father. She then got up and said, " It is time for me to go unfortunately. I have to inform everyone that you have awakened. Do nothing to aggravate your wounds and expect another visit from the others in the evening. I will also come by with Millicas later as well."

Naruto nodded and said, " Arigatou Oba-chan. I will be waiting for you."

When Grayfia left another familiar voice said, " It seems I got to witness something private-Nya."

Naruto looked up to see a fully awake Kuroka smiling at him mischievously. Naruto smiled weakly at her and said, " I'm sure Grayfia-Obachan knew you were awake."

She just pouted and said, " I guess I'm no match for the Ultimate queen yet."

Hearing that Naruto took on a serious face and said, " Are you alright with this? Your fate being decided by devils?"

Kuroka took on a rare serious face and said, " I wanted Shirone to live a peaceful life without having to ever fight but it seems I was just being naive. At least this way I know she will be well looked after. It doesn't get much better than the peerage of the sister of a Maou after all."

Naruto didn't react to her attempted humor and instead asked her, " And what about you Kuroka-chan. You're not the type of person who would like staying in one place… even I know that."

She regained her mischievous look and leaned over to him and gave him a chaste kiss on his mouth. It was a short kiss that barely lasted a few seconds. But it still had Naruto blushing like a tomato as he yelled, " What the hell!"

Kuroka who also had a small blush on her face and said, " If it is with Naruto-sama, then I am just fine staying at his side." Both blushed at her words and looked away from each other. A few days later when Naruto was finally released from the hospital he finally received his Evil Piece Set from his father and he promptly made Kuroka his 'Queen'. For some reason this had made her extremely happy while both Sona and Rias had been extremely jealous of her for some reason.

•••••

This is the end of the first arc so to speak. In the next one I will introduce a few of his new peerage while all the characters will get a little older. And before someone asks, NO Rias will remain with Issei along with most if not all the girls in Rias's peerage. I'm still undecided about Sona as she is easy to add on and I do like her but at the same time I feel a little bad for Saji as well. Decisions Decisions. Well I'll figure it out eventually. Leave your thoughts in the review please :D


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto DxD 4

•••••

Thirteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto groaned in boredom as he sat in class listening to his teacher drone on and on. Devil schooling was apparently a must for any Pure Blooded High Class Devil so of course he had to attend. He had sarcastically pointed out to Grayfia that he was indeed not actually a pure blood. All he had received was an ice-cold glare daring him to try and defy her. Naruto sighed again. Geez. Grayfia could be super strict. He pitied Sirzechs-sama and Millicas. Next to him, his best friend/rival Sairaorg sat ramrod straight paying full attention to the man in front of them. Even though he was a year younger then Naruto they still were in the same class. Pureblooded devil children were quite rare so it made sense to educate them all together. Unlike Naruto who didn't care much for his ranking as a High Class devil and the son of the Maou Beelzebub, Sairaorg took this sort of stuff way too seriously.

Naruto heard a hushed argument behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory arguing. Well it seemed more like Sona was lecturing Rias about something again. Judging from the drool on Rias's lips she had probably fallen asleep again. He empathized. The damn teacher in front of them was just that damn boring. He made the History of the Underworld and the Three Factions in general about as interesting as watching paint dry.

Besides these three, Seekvaira Agares, the heiress of the Agares clan and both the Glasya-Labolas brothers, also usually joined them. Diadora was also technically eligible but apparently he did not wish to sully himself by attending the same school as a 'Filthy Half Blood' and was homeschooled most of the time. Naruto wouldn't have it any other way. Ever since that incident he couldn't look at Diadora's face again without automatically wanting to cave it in preferably at the end of his fist. Still though sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if Diadora's apparent disinterest in school was actually a cover so he could actively help the organization he had mentioned carelessly on that day in some way. He had of course told both his father and Sirzechs-sama when he had met them about Diadora's comments but they had told him not to worry about it and that it was their own problem to handle. He sighed and let his heavy thoughts go. It wouldn't do to needlessly dwell on the incident.

Thinking back to it he realized it had been almost three years since that event. A lot had changed since then. Ever since that incident he had become a lot more serious about his training. He never wanted to feel that weak ever again in life. And most of all he never wanted to fail his friends like that again. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Sairaorg's voice, " Thinking deep thoughts? That's rather rare of you…"

Naruto noticed that class had finished and he cursed mentally. He had spent the entire class basically daydreaming. He smiled a bit sheepishly at Sairaorg and said, " Actually I was thinking how jealous I am of Kuroka. I bet she's still lounging around in bed."

Sairaorg sighed mentally as he saw Naruto with an uncharacteristically solemn look on his face. He knew that whenever he had that look he was recalling their 'rescue mission' from all those years ago. He touched his side. All that remained of his old injury were a few scars on his side. Truth be told he had long ago forgiven and forgotten about that incident. It wasn't anyone's fault what happened. All that mattered was moving forward and to keep getting stronger and stronger so it didn't happen again. Though unlike him, Naruto still occasionally berated himself about it. It had become a rare occasion over the years as the incident became a distant memory but it seemed Naruto wasn't quite ready to forgive himself for it yet. As the bell rang he tapped Naruto on the shoulder to finally break his trance and said, " Thinking deep thoughts? That's rather rare of you…"

Naruto seemed startled for a second as he took in his surroundings. He then looked a bit embarrassed since he had basically ignored the whole lesson. He just smiled sheepishly and said, " Actually I was thinking how jealous I am of Kuroka. I bet she's still lounging around in bed."

Sairaorg chuckled at that one. He shook his head and said, " Well it can't be helped. She is after all a cat-woman. It's in her nature to be lazy."

Naruto also snickered at his rather apt description of his queen and said, " Yeah you got that right."

Further conversation was interrupted as Rias and Sona both came over. Rias looked really tired while Sona also looked a bit tired but far less then Rias. Sona greeted them politely, " Ohayo Sairaorg-san, Naruto-kun."

Over the last few years Sona had become more strict and ladylike. She now never referred to Naruto as Naru-Nisan in public and it was rare even in private. She was basically the complete opposite of her elder sister the Maou Serafall Leviathan. Meanwhile Rias was still more or less the same hyperactive and somewhat bratty child she was three years ago. Naruto looked at her and said, "You were up all night weren't you?"

She nodded sleepily and said, " Yup. I was up all night watching anime until Oka-san caught me."

Naruto rolled his eyes when he heard that. Well that was one thing that had changed and I certainly wasn't something he had seen coming. Rias Gremory was now a hard-nosed Otaku. Apparently Sirzechs-sama had brought Rias an anime series one day as he had been in the human world on business and there had been no turning back. Apparently he STILL got grief about it from Grayfia and his own mother, Lady Gremory. Poor man. The women of the House of Gremory were not the type of people he ever wanted on his bad side. It was obvious that the women wore the pants in that clan. Seeing a still drowsy Rias walking along with them for lunch he took her hand and turned into one of the many empty rooms in the school. He sat down on the sofa and said, " It can't be helped then. It's unhealthy to not sleep properly. We have an hour till the next class so get some sleep."

Rias's eyes lit up and she was on the sofa with her head resting in his lap in an instant. Sona looked on in jealously and muttered to herself, " To think Rias got the famed lap pillow…"

Naruto just sweat dropped at the intense aura of depression around Sona and at her words. She was a closet Otaku herself no matter how much she tried to deny it. How else did she always know about the various things Rias rambled about? Naruto looked at her uncertainly and said, " Umm do you want to sleep as well?"

Apparently she took that as an offer as soon she was on the other end of the sofa taking up the remaining space in his lap. Sairaorg just started laughing. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and said, " Shut up!"

His laugh subsided a bit and he said, " Only you Naruto. What about lunch then?"

Naruto grinned at him sheepishly and said, " Ah sorry to impose on you but could you bring me some? I can't exactly go anywhere it seems."

Sairaorg just nodded said, " Since it turned out like this I will bring something for all four of us."

Naruto nodded and said, " Thanks Sairaorg." Two muffled thanks also came from his lap. He just sighed and leaned back placing his hands gently on both girls heads and massaging them.

Soon enough Sairaorg returned with a tray of food in each hand. Both were piled with various cuisines from around the Underworld. Naruto predictably grabbed the single bowl of ramen that Sairaorg had brought specially for him. He didn't know where his love of the noodles came from. He just recalled having a bowl one day and falling in love. Of course Grayfia had found out about his little obsession and had in short order banned it in both the Gremory household and his father's castle on grounds of 'being unhealthy' so he relished these small chances where he was able to have them again.

It seemed both girls had fallen asleep though so only Sairaorg and Naruto actually ate. After their quick meal they just sat around and talked about random things in hushed tones letting the girls sleep until their next class.

•••••

Naruto looked around in appreciation as he walked around the busy streets of Italy. It was his first time in the human world and he wasn't used to being around so many people. The Underworld was the same size as the Human world but at the same time the population of devils was much smaller then that of Humans. As he rushed ahead taking in the sights a voice behind him said, " Young master please do not move around so quickly. It my sworn duty as your servant to protect you."

Naruto just grinned at the owner of the voice and said, " But Hilda-chan! The human world is so amazing! I never realized how numerous they are. And they are so innovative as well!"

The person now known as Hilda finally caught up with Naruto and said, " I agree with you Young Master. Even though I was originally a member of Beelzebub-sama's peerage this is also my first time in the human world. It is very different from what I was told."

Naruto sighed at that. Hilda probably had some old eighteenth century description of the human world from one of the other members of his father's peerage. A few people looked at them strangely but neither of the pair payed them any mind. They in turn also waved it off thinking Naruto was the son of some nobility or a king. They were more on the mark then they would ever know.

Hildegarde was an extremely attractive woman. She had blonde hair styled in a bun and green eyes that just drew you in. She also had quite a large bust. She dressed in something that could only be called a cross between Goth clothing and a French maid's uniform. Despite her young appearance she was at least a century old. She had been a rook in Naruto's father's peerage and had been the one to look after him as a child when he was in the castle. Naruto had, with her consent traded one of his unused rook pieces with his father and made her a part of his own peerage. His father had been more then happy to let him have Hilda join his peerage as she quite strong and would be able to protect Naruto from most dangers he was likely to face until he was strong enough to do so himself.

Currently only Naruto and Hilda were in Italy on a vacation as everyone else had been busy. Rias and Sona were busy with various familial duties while Sairaorg was spending some time with his mother until school restarted next semester. Kuroka was busy as well training her little sister Shirone also known affectionately as Koneko amongst her friends in Senjutsu and Youjutsu.

He himself would have also done some training but apparently he had been forbidden from training for a week after having injured himself so much in one of his sessions that even his natural regeneration wasn't able to heal him overnight. Bored and with nothing to do he had decided to visit the human world. He had taken a map and randomly picked a spot with closed eyes. Half an hour later both he and Hilda were now in Italy or to be more specific on the island of Sardinia. While compared to some of the other spectacular places in the world it wasn't much but for someone like Naruto who didn't know much about the human world even just the small town was amazing.

They spent a few hours walking around looking around the town and buying a few trinkets to take back home. Suddenly as they were walking around it seemed as if the number of people out in the streets was suddenly lessening. All of a sudden an oppressive feeling washed over the area. A barrier of some sort had just gone up.

A group of fallen angels appeared before them. It was Naruto's first time seeing one up close. They looked like any of the other normal people that had been on the street a few minutes ago except for the two feathery black wings that grew from their backs. Their apparent leader said menacingly, " Oh my I sensed some rather powerful presences enter the city but I was not expecting a child and his mother. Tell me devils why are you in this city?"

Naruto totally ignored him and said, " So this is a what a fallen angel looks like? Hey Hilda-chan the more wings they have the stronger they are right?"

Hilda nodded and said, " Indeed young master that is the case. These are just mere grunts for the higher ups."

They apparently took offence to that as one said, " You should be more attentive of the situation. You both are completely at our mercy!"

Hilda ignored them and said, " If you request it young master I will eliminate them all so that you may resume your outing."

This had the fallen angels get even more riled up. They seemed to be readying themselves to attack when another voice said, " I'm sorry devil-san but I cannot let you kill these fallen-angels. They have committed many crimes against our organization and I will eliminate them all once I find out what they are doing in our territory."

The speaker appeared between their two groups. She seemed to be the same age as Naruto. She was obviously Italian in decent and had long blonde hair and attractive violet eyes. Despite her young age you couldn't help but think she was extremely beautiful. Naruto eyed the girl for a moment. He could sense she was quite a powerful magician. But even the most talented human mages could still be killed by a sufficient number of weaker opponents as they generally had much weaker constitutions. He sighed and said, " Hilda help that girl eliminate these fallen angels. I have no desire to see my trip ruined due to some low life thugs."

Hilda bowed slightly to Naruto and said, " Of course young master. I will let none escape." As she said that she materialized a parasol. Despite its rather unimpressive appearance it was actually nothing more then a sheathe for Hilda's main weapon, a simple sword. Against weaker opponents like the fallen angels in front of them though she simply used the parasol as a club crushing them with the monstrous strength granted from her rook piece.

One of fallen angels threw a spear of light at Naruto only for Hilda to deflect it with her parasol. She glared coldly at the one who had thrown the spear and said, " For you to dare trying to strike the young master in my presence." Without warning she appeared in front of him with great speed and sent him flying with a mighty swing of her parasol and he crashed loudly in the barrier surrounding them.

At that moment the girl chanted an incantation summoning what appeared to be a sword. She then moved at impossible speeds for a human and clashed her blade with a hastily summoned spear of light. Naruto was impressed. The blade was obviously demonic in nature and one of the power-level she was using took quite some skill to subdue and wield properly even if one was a devil. For he to wield it so effortlessly spoke volumes of her potential. She said haughtily, " For you to ignore me Erica Blandelli who is ranked as a Great Knight and the next in line for the tittle of Diavolo Rosso. I will defeat you all and regain my honor!"

Naruto sweat dropped as she kept speaking. She was also quite talkative and a tad bit arrogant. So far thought it seemed she could back her own words as she easily kept up with the fallen angels. Soon enough the combination of both girls had decimated the fallen angel group. Hilda landed next to Naruto in such a way that she would easily be able to intercept any sudden attack from the obviously skilled witch should she choose to try and fight them. The girl, Erica seemed to realize this as she landed a bit of distance away from them and said, " I thank you for your devil-san even though it was unneeded. I am Erica Blandelli, Great Knight of the Copper Black Cross Magic Association. To whom may I be speaking to?"

Naruto smiled a bit at her method of speaking. Despite the skills she displayed earlier she gave of a completely princess-like vibe. He looked at her and said, " My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Hilda."

Erica nodded and said, " It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san, Hilda-san. Thanks to your timely arrival I was able to draw these ruffians out of hiding and you also helped me defeat them. To express my gratitude for your help I invite you to dine with me this evening."

Naruto was about to decline graciously but stopped short when he saw the look in her eyes. She didn't look like the type of person who took rejection well. No doubt she wouldn't be pleased if he declined no matter what. He sighed inaudibly. Geez. His day kept getting weirder and weirder. And here had just been looking to enjoy a short vacation. He then smiled at girl and said, " It would be my pleasure to dine with you Miss Erica Blandelli."

She brightened up considerably at his consent and said, " Please meet me at the plaza at eight pm sharp. Unfortunately I must cut our meeting short as I have my mission to complete. Farewell Naruto-san, Hilda-san."

She then proceeded to teleport away with the leaders of the small group that had attacked them. Naruto sighed audibly this time. His sixth sense was just screaming at him that he had been involved in something troublesome. He then looked over to Hilda and said, " Come on then Hilda-chan lets try to enjoy the city and it's wonders while we can."

She just nodded and said, " As you wish young master."

•••••

Naruto showed up at the appointed area at the exact time that Erica had asked him to. He was dressed up in a simple suit as he suspected she would take him to one of the restaurants in the plaza all of which were formal attire. She was easy enough to spot. She wore an elegant strapless red dress with a black trim that complimented her blonde hair. Even though she appeared to be the same age as Naruto she still managed to turn the heads of most everyone in the vicinity. Naruto himself also turned many heads as he appeared to be a foreigner but he payed that no mind. She gave him a charming smile and said, " It is my pleasure to meet you again Naruto-san. Though we met under strange circumstances please let us get along."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he heard her speak. She was a total Ojou-sama. He smiled at her in response and said, " Indeed it is a pleasure to see you again as well Miss Erica. I also hope that we will get along greatly."

He then offered her his arm as Erica led them to their destination. If they had been turning heads before, now the whole plaza was looking at them. It wasn't often they saw a strange sight of two young people with such an charismatic aura walk through town followed dutifully by a gothic looking blonde maid.

She led him into an expensive looking restaurant and they were quickly greeted by the owner himself who led them personally to a private dinner setting on the second floor on a terrace. He realized they were the only people there as there was only a single small round table with scented candles in the center of the terrace. It seems Erica had not been expecting Hilda to come along and the owner tried to get her a seat, which she declined coldly stating she was fine standing. She also told him that she would be the one serving them. The man nervously glanced at Erica who indicated it was all right before agreeing and scurrying of quickly. Apparently he was quite frightened of Hilda's cold stare. Erica chuckled lightly as the man left and said, " Hilda-san is quite loyal to you Naruto-san. It is rare to see someone so devoted to another in the human world nowadays."

Naruto just smiled and said, " Hilda has looked after me ever since I was a child. There are few people I trust more with my life other then her. She is also a very important person to me."

Hilda had a small blush on her face at the high praise she received from her master and said quietly, " Young master is wonderful King. There is no one else I would rather serve under."

Erica nodded and said, " What a beautiful relationship. I am envious. It is rare for a witch to be able to trust someone with their lives."

Naruto frowned a bit at that. He remembered from his lessons that the world of mages was all about power. The more powerful one was the more they were respected. Conversely the more enemies they had. It wasn't uncommon for a Mage to sacrifice friends and even family if it would allow them to become more powerful. He sensed Erica's mood dampen so he tried to change the topic and said, " You have put in quite a bit of effort into this. I am actually a bit surprised. I was expecting something a little less grand since you had to have been busy dealing with those fallen angels."

Erica frowned a bit and said, " I will admit this is the first time I have actually ever met a devil in person so I pulled out all the stops. I hope it is to your liking."

Naruto smiled pleasantly at her and said, " No no don't worry this is perfect. It is rare for me to be able get out like this. Eating out is not a very common thing amongst the nobility in the Underworld so there aren't many high-class restaurants around. That's why I think it is good to be able to do this once in a while as well."

She smiled at that and asked curiously, " Though many magicians form pacts with mages I am curious what is the Underworld like? Is it very different from the Human world?"

Naruto nodded and said, " At one point it was quite different from the human world in the cultural aspect. But that is not the case anymore as most new devils are reincarnated humans. As such they have brought a lot of human culture into the Underworld. As you know the Underworld and human world are like mirror images of each other but the population if the Underworld is far smaller then that of the humans. Fallen angels also control quite a significant portion of the Underworld. They used to have more territory in the past but as they are the smallest of the three factions and grow the most slowly they have been slowly forced to retreat so as not to overextend themselves. It is even predicted that in a few more centuries the devils can possibly control the entire Underworld if they go to war with the fallen angels."

Erica looked slightly troubled by that. She asked, " Do you really think such a thing could happen. As I understand all three factions are still recovering from the effects of the last war."

Naruto nodded and said, " It is true. As the birth rates of all three factions are very low it takes a very long time to undo the damage done to them by the war. Entire devil lines have been exterminated simply because they were not able to produce an heir before being killed off. For this reason I don't think another war will break out. As I understand it the leaders of all three factions are also not really interested in going to war again either. Rather it is just simple speculation."

Erica nodded and said, " Yes I have read in my studies that devils don't have children very often."

Naruto nodded and said, " Most think it is due to our natural life span being so long. With such large lifespans the same devils could procreate repeatedly and eventually the gene pool would deteriorate, as most devils would eventually be related to another. When Beelzebub-sama formed his Evil Piece System he truly found the salvation of the Devils. With this, the worry about the possibility of the extinction of devils is almost eliminated. Though of course there are those who don't see it for the gift it is." He finished referring to the Old-Maou faction.

Erica nodded and said, " There are always going to be those who will cause trouble unnecessarily. The Evil Piece system sounds extremely interesting though. Unfortunately all I know about it is that it is based on the game chess."

Naruto nodded as she said that. Most people didn't know much more about it, seeing as devils didn't like to pass about the information unnecessarily. Seeing no harm in telling her a bit more about them he said, " Yes it is. According to the stories one day Beelzebub-sama and Lucifer-sama were having a chess match and Beelzebub-sama developed a strong liking of the game. Hence later when he developed the Evil Piece system he modeled it after the game he had fallen in love with. Each chess piece is able to transform another person no matter what their origin is into a devil and is even able to revive those who have recently passed on. The only catch is that they have to obey the orders of the King without fail. Usually a complete peerage will have fifteen members as there are fifteen chess pieces in a complete chess set."

Naruto left out that if the person being revived was extremely powerful more pieces would be required. It wasn't exactly secret information but he also felt it wasn't something to be told about freely. Erica nodded apparently fascinated by his explanation and said, " I assume you are a 'King' since Hilda-san refers to you as her master."

Naruto nodded and said, " You're quite perceptive. Yes as I am a High Class devil I have been given my own Evil Piece set. Hilda-chan is my 'rook'. "

Erica asked him a few more questions about the Underworld and devils in general while Naruto in turn asked about the intricacies of magic. He was able to do some basic magic as most devils were but it wasn't his second or third option in any situation. Erica on the other hand was already an accomplished Mage despite her young age. Before they realized it they had already finished their dessert. Naruto again offered her his arm and they walked around the now much emptier plaza at a slow pace. Seeing no more point in beating around the bush Naruto stopped and said, " Miss Erica I've enjoyed your company thoroughly today but I get the feeling this meeting wasn't only about you showing your gratitude towards me."

Erica also stopped and said slowly, " You are quite perceptive as well. Very well I will not beat about the bush either. Truthfully I detected you both much earlier then those fallen angels. Despite this I let them attack you, as I knew they would be no match for you both. I need your help and you are the only one I can turn to at this point even though we are complete strangers."

Naruto was a bit irritated that she had let those nuisances ruin his vacation but let it go. It was like she said. They had been heading towards their deaths the moment they decided to attack him and Hilda. He then said carefully, " I am not averse to lending someone a helping hand but I won't just help you out for free you know."

Erica nodded and said, " I already expected that. But please do not worry, my request is mostly selfish but it will surely make you turn out happier after this ordeal is over."

He raised his eyebrows at that. Ordeal made it sound bad. He sighed and said, " Alright I will listen though I do not promise anything."

She nodded and said, " That is the best I can hope for and I thank you for being willing to entertain my request even though I deceived you. My request is has two parts and is relatively simple. I want you to make me and a few of my comrades members of your peerage."

Whatever he had been expecting it hadn't been this. He asked incredulously, " Why would you want to become a devil? Do you wish for immortality? I didn't think of you as such a vain person."

She shook her head and said earnestly, " No nothing like that though it is a nice bonus. I simply want freedom. I was born into a noble family and have been trained non-stop since birth to be the perfect Mage. Unfortunately it seems my family and organization both see me as too much of a threat for excelling too much and are now trying to have me killed. If I run away I will be branded a rouge and mages around the world will hunt he nonstop for my head. So this is the only way I see out. You are obviously a somewhat important figure in the Underworld and can give me the freedom I desire. So please let this Knight pledge her loyalty to you!"

She kneeled in front of as she said the last part making Naruto just a tad awkward. He was glad the streets were empty. He frowned slightly as he thought it over. It certainly matched up with all he knew about the mage society. Erica was certainly an able warrior and would only grow stronger as she grew older. She was also a good person at heart no matter how she projected herself. He could feel that about her. He also liked her as well. It wasn't exactly a bad deal. No Mage society would dare go against him. He was a son of a Maou so they would basically be signing their own death warrants. No matter how he looked at it, it was a good deal for him. He knelt down to the slightly teary eyed bowing girl and said, " It can't be helped when you look at me with such a pleading expression. Very well. Do you pledge to uphold my honor and dignity as my knight? Will you wield your sword in my name as I command?"

Erica looked up at him intensely and said emotionally, " Yes I will my King! This Great Knight Erica Blandelli pledges you her soul!"

Naruto reached his hand out and used his powers to access a special dimension he used to store things. As his hand remerged it held a single chess piece in his hand. It was a Knight piece. He felt it was the most fitting considering Erica was actually a knight in real life. He then said in a commanding tone, " Then rise Erica Blandelli. Rise and answer the call of your king!"

As he said that he placed his hand on Erica's developing chest and gently pushed the Knight piece against her skin causing it to sink in without causing any sort of wound. Erica blushed slightly as she felt his hand on her chest. She then suddenly gasped as she felt her body slowly changing. Once the process was over she was panting slightly. She looked up to her lord in amazement and gratitude and said, " This is amazing Naruto-sama! I feel so much stronger!"

Naruto nodded and said, " Yes. As we speak your constitution is changing to that of devil. Most of your old abilities are much stronger but will take some practice to get used to again."

She then bowed again in front of him and said, " Thank you my king for accepting this knight into your service even if she had tried to deceive you beforehand. You are truly gracious."

Naruto felt a bit embarrassed again and said, " There is no need to bow to me Erica-chan. You are now a member of my family now. If you must, call me Naruto-sama as Hilda-chan does. I won't accept anything less."

Erica was surprised at the sudden affectionate suffix with her name and said, " If that is what you wish Naruto-sama."

If Naruto really had his way his peerage would simply refer to him by his first name but he knew it was considered improper by many so he had resigned himself to forcing them to call him 'Naruto-sama'. Anything else just seemed so… impersonal. He then remembered Erica mentioning her comrades. He looked at her and said, " You mentioned some friends of yours. Who are they?"

Erica suddenly had a forlorn expression on her face and said, " In my organization there was another who had even more skill and talent then me. Unfortunately, unlike me he rebelled openly and eventually the higher ups trapped him and sold him to the fallen angels. I was hunting the fallen angels to try to find him. I have his location but I on my own wont be able to free him…"

Naruto sighed at her sad look and grabbed her gently by her chin forcing her to look up into his eyes. He said clearly, " I just said it didn't I. The moment you accepted my evil piece you became a member of my family. You can always count on me and the rest of your new family to help you out Erica-chan."

Erica blushed at the close proximity and intense gaze of her new master. Truly she had resigned herself to be a servant to a devil and nothing more but it seemed her master wanted to shatter all her expectations and give her a glimmer of hope for a truly better life. She then nodded slightly while still staring into his eyes and said, " Arigatou Naruto-sama."

•••••

Erica had filled Naruto on the situation. It seemed her friends had been given to a fallen angel by the name of Sasha Dejanstahl Voban. He was apparently quite strong and had actually split from the main faction of fallen angels as their ideals had apparently differed from the Governor of The Fallen, Azazel taking a few other dissatisfied by the situation with him. Apparently he had been experimenting with children with high magical powers and Erica's organization had sold her friend to them in return for a 'live' fallen angel to experiment on. The idea disgusted Naruto. To think both groups were so callous about the lives they were ruining. All for the sake of their research. As such they were apparently hiding out in Sardinia, as the Azazel wouldn't be able to send anyone truly strong after Voban since they were so near the Vatican. It was a good tactic but it wasn't one that was going to deter Naruto. He was after all just a simple tourist with a healthy dose of 'The Good Samaritan' tossed in as well… Who was he kidding; Grayfia would kill him for this when he got home…

He let that go and just analyzed at the building in front of him. He looked over to Erica and said, " Can you take down the runes without them realizing it?"

She studied them intently and said, " It will take a few minutes but I can take them down easily enough. Though they will probably notice it quite quickly once they are down."

Naruto nodded and said, " It doesn't matter. As long as we can secure your friends before they realize what is going on we will be fine."

Erica nodded and started working on the ward schemes around the building. Once they were down they jumped up on to the roof and used a window to enter into the rafters. Naruto expanded his senses and quite quickly sensed two human auras amongst quite a few fallen angel ones. He sighed and said, " I found him. It seems he has a cellmate as well. Unfortunately it seems they are also with the strongest person in the building, which I'm guessing is Voban. "

Erica looked at him in surprise and said, " How were you able to detect them so quickly?"

Hilda responded for him saying, " It is one of the young masters abilities. He is able to sense the auras of all those around him. Thanks to it, it is quite hard to sneak up on him."

Erica nodded and said, " Alright. So what is our plan?"

Naruto sighed and said, " I guess Hilda and I can cause a distraction while you use the chance to rescue your friends."

Erica nodded hesitantly and said, " Isn't that a bit risky?"

Naruto shook his head and said, " No our biggest weakness is that those two prisoners are totally defenseless. Once we have secured their safety we can focus on eliminating Voban and his followers."

Erica nodded and they all started moving stealthily as possible towards the location Naruto had identified. Once they were in position to separate a sudden voice greeted them, " Well hello there. So you three are the rats I sensed then?"

They all looked up to see Sasha Dejanstahl Voban floating in front of them, four sets of wings flapping behind him in all his glory. Naruto summed up the situation quite nicely when he said, " Oh bugger…"

•••••

And that's it! Sorry but I'm just too tired to write anymore and I feel like this storyline deserves two chapters so you'll have to wait for the next one. I've introduced two more members of Naruto's peerage in this one and two more will appear in the next one. Incase people don't know who they are, please Google Erica from Campione and Hilda from Beelzebub… you see what I did there :p

Also I think some people have misunderstood what I meant when I said in keeping Issei around. I mean that he will be a part of the story. Just not a main character. He will just keep appearing the background with occasional role requiring me to mention him. This story isn't going to revolve around Cannon and it's events. They are very loosely tied together. Generally the Gremory group won't appear super often, as I will focus more on Naruto's own group and their adventures and escapades. Sort of like this next few chapters will be like. If people are still unsatisfied or feel bad well whatever.


End file.
